Somewhere Only We Know
by YoungLadybug
Summary: "This could be the end of everything so why don't we go somewhere only we know" An Alex/Mason story. Inspired by Somewhere Only We Know by Keane
1. Chapter 1

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

"Bye Mom! I'll see you Sunday." Alex called over her shoulder as she walked out of the Sub Station. She didn't understand why her mom was still so clingy. Alex wasn't a child anymore. She was an adult in every sense of the word. She supported herself by selling her paintings, she owned her own apartment, she'd let go of all childhood things, including the magic she loved so much. The only thing she still held onto was Mason. She held onto his memory tightly, never able to completely let him go. If she'd wanted to and put in all her effort she could've easily moved on, left him as her first love who she only vaguely remembered. But the 26 year old just couldn't do it. He was all around her even though it'd been years since she'd last seen him. Every time she heard an English accent she searched for his brown hair. If she saw one of those stupid dogs in American history paintings she checked the signature. And every wolf she'd ever seen in her life was reminiscent of him. The entire Russo family thought she'd moved on. Justin was the only person she thought might know how she was feeling. What she was going through.

Years before at the family wizard competition, when she was 19 and happy as she'd ever remember being, Mason had held her close to him. He wrapped a lock of dark hair around his finger and kissed her forehead. "Whatever happens Alex, I'll always love you." She said it back to him, before disappearing into the lair. Being the gentleman he was, he waited there. He drank iced tea and his fingers kept going to his pocket to make sure the ring was still there. Alex emerged defeated and heartbroken. Mason hid his disappointment well. He congratulated Justin and while the rest of the family left to celebrate, he dragged the crying Alex upstairs. He tried to make her walk but ended up carrying his sobbing girlfriend into her room. He laid her on the bed and curled up beside her letting her cry. "I'm so sorry Mason, I screwed up. We can't be together now." Mason rubbed her back and kissed her forehead until she had calmed down and her breathing returned to almost normal. "Mason, we can't be together. The wizard council… The rule… I'm so sorry." Her voice held immense strength, but her eyes betrayed her. The bright glow of happiness had disappeared leaving her with a dull hopelessness. He sighed, "We don't have to think about that right now Alex. We have time. Surely wizards get time to tie up loose ends before they give there powers to their sibling after they win, right?"

"No, I've got 2 hours before I have to be in the lair ready to give up my powers. And you." Alex sighed dejectedly. There was nothing she could do and she knew it. It was something Mason never thought would happen. She wouldn't give them up with out a fight…Would she? The poor Brit didn't have much time to ponder this before she suddenly hopped up, grabbed his hand and he felt the all too familiar (although still uncomfortable) feeling of her flashing them somewhere. When his feet hit solid ground he released the breath he'd been holding. When his eyes opened he realized that with the flash of her red wand they were suddenly at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Alex looked down at her cell phone, and then back up at him. "Alright we have roughly an hour and forty minutes to live what would have been the rest of our lives together." Mason leaned down to kiss her, but they were interrupted by a loud crash.

The couple turned to look and found that Justin had knocked over a garbage can when he flashed in. "Alex? What are you doing?" Justin looked shocked. "Me and Mason are about to live out what was going to be the rest of our lives together. We've got like an hour and thirty-nine minutes now." Alex was clearly annoyed with her brother. He was intruding on her precious Mason time. "Alex that's a bad idea. And how much could you possibly have to live with him? You guys are teenagers. You could have broken up a week from today." Alex walked up to Justin and slapped him across the face. "I thought you of all people would know how Mason and I feel. Especially now that I have to let him go." Venom shot from her eyes. Mason took a step forward to lay his hand across the small of her back. He knew it wasn't his place to speak, but still wanted her to know that he supported her.

Justin staggered back for a moment, surprised by the force his little sister possessed. "Alex. I know it's insensitive. But I'm speaking statistically. And I know you probably don't want to hear it but this is only hurting you. And I don't want you to feel that hope I felt when I thought Juliet was back, only to have to let go all over again. Your just tricking yourself into actually thinking you can have him when really can't." Justin sighed, these things never came out right. He only wanted to protect her from the emotional uproar he felt.

"But Justin." Alex's tears were now cascading down her face, "He's all I want. I can't just let go. Don't you remember what it was like the first time? I don't ever want to go back there again. I love him." It was honestly heartbreaking for him to watch her like this. Almost as heartbreaking as watching all the years of his hard work go to waste. He couldn't give her the powers. He'd earned them. He deserved them. Didn't he?

"Alex, you can't keep holding on. A clean break is what's really best here. Otherwise you'll want what you can't have." He held out his hand, "Come on, let's go."

Alex shook her head, and grabbed the hand of her werewolf, who'd been quiet throughout the entire exchange. She spoke softly as her tears began to subside, "Go Justin, I'll follow you back. Give us a minute." Justin gave the teenagers one last look before pulling his wand out of his back pocket and flashing out.

Mason brushed away the last of Alex's tears with his thumb. "I hate him for always being right." Mason smiled at her failed attempt to lighten the atmosphere. "I love you Alex. I always will. You know that right?" She smiled at his well-known confession. She'd been hearing it every day since they began dating. She felt her heart shatter when she realized he'd never say it to her again. "I love you too Mason. I wish we didn't have to do this. I'm never going to stop loving you."

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips to his intensely. She knew she may never get the chance to do it again. Mason's arms wrapped tightly around her small frame. She smiled against his lips as he pulled her up off the ground. Alex felt something that wasn't quite right in the way Mason's body molded into hers. Suddenly Alex pulled away from Mason, a look that was a cross between disbelief and sorrow gracing her features. She slowly reached up, pulling his jacket away from his body and reaching inside to pull out a small velvet box. She knew exactly what it meant. "You were going to propose to me?"

"Yes, Love. I was planning on giving it to you after you won. Then I was thinking maybe here. But just forget it." Alex kissed the sweet Brit. He wanted her. Wanted her to be his forever. Yet, she had just given him up without a fight and he still loved her. She knew she didn't deserve this type of unconditional love. "Mason." Alex was now whispering into his ear. "Come see me after the ceremony tonight. I want to say goodbye the right way. Just meet me outside the sub station at 8:00. I love you." Alex forced her mouth against his once more, Lifting a foot so she could pull her wand out. She broke the kiss, closed her eyes, and disappeared. Mason sighed, "Love you too, but how am I supposed to get back now?" In answer to his question, he once again felt the feeling of being flashed.

He landed with a crash on the middle of the stairs in his apartment. With a sigh he stood up and bounded up the stairs to prepare for the night. His mind was bubbling. Alex…Alex…Alex…Alex. It was the only thing he could think of. Oh, the things he would do for that girl. It really wasn't fair the way he was wrapped around her fingers. Mason wondered if she had a plan. Of course she did, It was Alex, she always did. Or at least he hoped so. Which brought him back to his earlier thought : Would she fight for him? And there was that hoping again. By the time the Brit had gotten out of the shower it was 7:45. He was as good as late. He tumbled out of the yellow cab, having almost forgotten to pay the angry driver, amazingly at 7:59.

Alex was running out of the front doors. She ran up to Mason and wrapped her arms around his neck. "They're gone, my powers, and I don't even care. I don't need them. Just this. Me and you. Forever and ever." Mason smiled, "So long that you said ever twice?" Alex laughed. Apparently she'd used that one before.

The mood turned solemn once more as Mason looked back to her, "But we can't, Alex. The wizard council has rules. And we can't just break them." Alex smiled at the poor confused boy, who couldn't grasp why she was smiling. "Yeah the wizard council has rules, but I'm Alex Russo and I'm an exception. Rules don't apply here." Mason smiled, she would fight for him. He took her hand and they began to walk down Waverly Place. "So…" Mason asked, "Now what?" Alex looked so excited she honestly could've burst. "Well first we're going back to your apartment because you, my lovely boyfriend, are going on a trip." Mason couldn't have been more happy with the sweet girl that was tightly gripping his hand, as if she thought if she let go he would float away. She didn't need to be so worried, he wasn't planning on leaving her anytime soon.

But there's a funny thing about planning. You can plan and plan as much as you want. To the point where everything is going to fall perfectly into place. And then something goes wrong. Instead of everything falling into place, things fall through, and fall apart. So all the planning in the world is completely useless the second that things don't go as plan.

Out of the blue he felt himself being pulled. Like being flashed, but much more powerful. It couldn't be Alex, she'd lost her powers no more than an hour ago. He pulled Alex into his body and held her against him. He'd protect her at all costs. When the pulling stopped, he found himself standing in the center of wizard court. Professor Crumbs and Chancellor Tootietootie were glaring down at his and Alex's tightly entwined bodies. Mason pulled away from Alex, but refused to drop her hand before turning to face the court.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

Alex stood silently with her eyes closed, unmoving. "You know Ms. Russo, even though you're not moving I can still see you." Alex gulped and opened her eyes slowly, a classic you-caught-me smile anxiously fluttering across her face before disappearing immediately. "Sorry Sir" Professor Crumbs nodded his acknowledgement to her apology, before turning to the wizard council. His voice boomed loudly, "Before us stands Alex Russo and Mason Greyback. Both of whom are being charged with participating in a Werewolf/ Human relationship." There was a large collective gasp from the wizards council.

"Seriously guys? I've been in and out of here since I was, like, sixteen. You all knew I loved Mason. This really shouldn't be _that _much of a shock." Mason smothered a snort and gently squeezed her hand. It was meant as more of a warning than an encouragement, but he wasn't sure if she took it that way. "Ms. Russo, can you at least pretend that you have the slightest semblance of respect for me? At least for the sake of this trial." Professor Crumbs gave Alex a pointed look before continuing on, "Prosecution, your evidence please." A nerdy looking man stepped forward, who was clearly a stickler for the rules. His dark hair was combed back perfectly and he probably even lint-rolled his socks. He looked like the kinda guy Justin would be friends with. With a flash of his wand a magic screen appeared. _Oh great_, Alex thought, _they're going to replay our entire relationship right in front of all these people. Can you say awkward?_ A series of clips began running, beginning with Mason walking up to Alex with a paintbrush.

Professor Crumbs was looking at the screen, but it didn't seem like he was really seeing it. He seemed older, more tired than she remembered him. His words were drawled and he actually appeared feeble. Alex could never recall a time when he didn't act like child. The whole situation was terribly awkward for her. He shouldn't know all the odds and ends of her relationship. Professor Crumbs was like a friend. Okay so not really a friend, maybe more like Mr. Laritate, they argued and she made his job difficult, but in the end he still looked out for her. And a friend wouldn't separate you from your true love, would they?

Although what she didn't know was that across the room Professor Crumbs was sitting across the room thinking the same thing. Well, not the Mr. Laritate part, but everything else. He really liked Alex. She knew what she wanted and she would do anything to get it. And although he couldn't condone the rule breaking that was done to achieve her goals, he was always happy to "accidentally" spill coffee on the reports filed against her. Which was probably more often than she'd care to admit. More often than not he just read them, enjoyed the laugh they gave him and threw them away. The girl had a good head on her shoulders, and her heart was in the right place. Unfortunately, this place was the British werewolf beside her, who still hadn't dropped her hand. It wasn't that he didn't like Mason. In fact, he was quite fond of the boy. He hadn't had an infraction as long as Professor Crumbs had been in charge around here. (Which was a very, very long time) It was just that if Alex wouldn't have fallen in love with him, Crumbs wouldn't have to watch her heart break when he delivered the final verdict. Which was unavoidable, they were clearly in love. It was obvious in the way he smiled every time he looked down at her, and the way she clung tighter to his hand every time a cute scene of them came across the screen.

The film came to a close with a bright eyed Alex claiming. "They're gone, my powers, and I don't even care. I don't need them. Just this. Me and you. Forever and ever."

This comment triggered Alex to squeeze Mason's hand tighter once again. "And that concludes our evidence, unless you want to include the fact that they're holding hands." The nerdy lawyer gestured to the couple, still standing in the center of the room hands entwined, fingers linked. "So, Delinquents, do you have anything you'd like to add?" Mason sighed and looked up at Alex. He'd just relived all the best parts of their relationship in just minutes, and he wasn't about to let all of it go to waste. "Alex and I truly love each other. Surely all of you have known what it's like to be loved, and to have those feelings returned. That is what I have found with Alex. I love her so much that I wouldn't want to imagine a single day without her. Life wouldn't be worth the effort of living if I knew I couldn't spend the rest of my life with her." He released Alex's hand, so that he could wrap his arm around her waist. His lips found her temple and she leaned into him and his warm embrace.

The nerdy lawyer stepped forward once again, "I'm sure that's fantastic and all, but that doesn't change the fact that there are laws against it. The werewolf always ends up eating the human. It wouldn't be safe." Alex disliked this guy more and more. How could he not see how much Mason loved her? Mason could never hurt her. He was the sweetest boy in the world and they were just assuming things because of a stupid stereotype! This wasn't fair. "You don't get it do you?" Alex asked defiantly, "How could you have watched that entire video and not seen this? He loves me! In all the time that we've been together he's never laid a hand on me. Werewolf or not he protects me, not hurts me. We are meant to be together. And who are you to get in the way of destiny?" Alex finished out strong. She had to have gotten to them. They couldn't tell her who she was or wasn't destined to be with. She had to have won. It wouldn't make sense for them to deny the young couple.

Professor Crumbs did his best to discreetly wipe the tears from his eyes before clearing his throat and loudly announcing that the jury would decide and they were due back in forty five minutes, giving Alex and Mason some wandering time in the wizard world. Mason wrapped his arms tightly around Alex and led her out of the building. The moment they were out of sight he spun her around to kiss her lips. She smiled against his mouth. "I love you."

Within wizard court, Professor Crumbs was whispering quickly to Chancellor Rudy Tootietootie. "Surely an exception can be made Chancellor. He wouldn't hurt Alex. She's too precious to him. Besides, Alex Russo is more than capable of protecting herself." The chancellor shook his head at him. "No exceptions can be made to the rule. It is far too dangerous and wizard council would be held responsible. So I stand by my decision: no exceptions, especially here. With their explosive teenage emotions it would be like lighting a match in a paper house. And let's say, for arguments sake, that nothing would've happened and she ends up okay and happy. There'd always be the risk. And we'd be putting her children in danger too. This could never have a happy ending for anyone. I'm sorry professor, but there's nothing I can do to fix this. As long as Mason's a werewolf and Alex is mortal, my decision stands."

(A/N) I don't know how long I'm going to make this story… If anyone has any suggestions let me know. And I know the song lyrics don't make sense now but I'm hoping that it will begin to make sense later on. Feel free to review :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm not sure if I've previously made this clear, but

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Alex and Mason returned to the court with only moments to spare. Professor Crumbs had already taken his seat. The young couple returned to their place in the middle of the wizard courtroom and turned to face the jury of wizards. Behind their backs, Crumbs was giving Chancellor pleading looks. Which were returned with apologetic ones.

A booming voice seemingly coming from nowhere invaded the ears of all present. "Alex Russo and Mason Greyback, the two of you have been charged with involvement in a Human/Werewolf relationship. You have presented your side of the case as has prosecution. We've returned now for the final verdict, which was decided by our jury and will be presented by Professor Crumbs." The Professor stood from his seat and a small envelope appeared in his hands. He heaved a sigh and opened it. With a deepening frown he opened his mouth to speak, "Alex Russo and Mason Greyback have been found guilty for their participation in a human/werewolf relationship." A defeated cry escaped Alex as she sunk to her knees. Mason's face crumpled and he dropped to his knees beside her gathering the crying girl into his arms. "Jury and spectators are dismissed. Will the convicted please stay for their punishment to be decided," Crumbs voice continued over the muffled sounds of people leaving and their quiet murmuring.

Alex continued to cry into Mason's shoulder. Mason didn't cry, although his body did shake slightly with unshed tears and raw emotions. Why did they have to take her away from him? They didn't understand! Mason was becoming more and more angry. His girlfriend was sobbing in his arms because the wizard council didn't think she was safe with him. If she was safe anywhere it was with him. He loved her. He would take care of her no matter what. Mason could feel himself getting angrier and angrier. He couldn't control it anymore. With a loud growl Alex was no longer in his arms and he was full-wolf. Chancellor Tootietootie was running for the emergency button on the wall. Mason couldn't control himself. He was headed for Crumbs. The awful man who had ended the only part of Mason's life worth living.

Alex jumped up from her place on the floor. The tears were forgotten. She needed to stop Mason. She threw herself in front of the wolf to stop him from advancing towards Crumbs. She placed a hand on each shoulder and braced herself against him. "Mason! Mason, listen to me. Mason, breathe. Look at me Mason, take a deep breath." Mason stopped struggling, but the chancellor had already pressed the button. Alarms went off and red lights were spinning. "Mason, you gotta listen to me. I love you, but if you go all wolf they're gonna drag you outta here and I can't let you go without saying goodbye one last time." Mason's body slowly transformed to that in between state before he was fully back to his normal self. Alex smiled at her accomplishment. Mason kissed her softly.

The Magical Emergency Response Team burst through the doors seconds later. Surrounding the area. Alex laughed to herself that she just did the job that twelve strong men were called to fix. Professor Crumbs broke through the group. "Chancellor, do you realize what we've just witnessed? Alex Russo has just saved my life, and possibly those of others as well. She stopped a full werewolf from attacking. Surely that is enough proof that a couple is safe in the hands of one another." The Chancellor was still shaking with fear. "Actually, it was the girl that caused this outburst of emotions. A werewolf already has an explosive temper, adding Little Miss Spitfire over there is a bad idea. The rule remains unchanged." Alex sighed. How many times would she have to lose him. How many times would this damn wizard court make her say goodbye. Rootietootie spoke again, "Take the werewolf to confinement and then proceed to relocate him. Escort Ms. Russo back to her home. The two of you are forbidden to see each other. Not even as "friends." Mason, you may not return to New York as long as you live. Good day" At his final words the man flashed out. The MERT grabbed Mason by his arms, one man on either side. Alex stood helplessly there, held back by the other MERT men. "Bye Mason" "Goodbye Love"

Her eyes were dry and face emotionless as Mason was dragged away from her. She allowed the MERT men to lead her away from the scene and towards a portal door. They had taken her home, brought her to her parents and explained everything that happened in the last hours. She spent the next few weeks wrapped up in a blanket clutching the true love necklace that he'd given her. Justin did his best not to give her any I-told-you-so looks, but he failed miserably. Her parents worried about her and nagged her constantly. "Alex get up and eat something." Or "Mija, I know it hurts, but you need to do something, you can't lay here and do nothing for the rest of your life."

When Alex couldn't take it anymore, she began packing. She put everything into a bag and bought an apartment on the Upper West Side. It wasn't as nice as most of the apartments. In fact it was tiny and her closet wasn't nearly big enough, but it had it's upside. She was far away from her prying family, the sub station, and anything that would remind her of Mason. At first she cried every night, but with each month that passed she cried less and less. Eventually she just stopped. She started painting again. It had been along time since she'd done that. The young artist also took a job at the café down the street. She didn't need the money, Justin had made sure of that. Every few weeks he would wire money into her bank account. He never mentioned it, and she didn't ask, but she knew it was him. Alex really took the job to keep her busy. She would play loud music whenever she was home because it made the apartment slightly less empty feeling. She rarely talked to her family. The occasional text so that they knew she was still alive, and then Thanksgiving and Christmas. That way she didn't have to hang around in a place that was so full of sad memories for her.

One day she put one of her paintings for sale on the internet. And it sold. For two thousand dollars. Someone paid two thousand dollars for her to vent her feelings on a canvas. Alex liked that, so she did it again. And again. People kept buying them. Eventually she got a call from a gallery in Connecticut. They wanted to pay her for the opportunity to display her paintings and she was happy. As happy as a post-Mason Alex could be, anyways. Sometimes he would visit her in dreams. She was never sure if it was really a conversation with him fueled by the wizard world, or if it was fueled by her imagination. She liked to think it was really him.

Alex had generated some buzz, partially because of her beautiful art, and partially for the mystery of them. She only ever signed them AG. Nobody knew who she was. Her identity to the artistic world was an elegant AG on the bottom right corner of a canvas. She always smiled to herself when she did it, too. At least the wizard council couoldn't take this simple joy from her. She wondered if he ever saw them, and if he did, was he aware that they were hers? That they were all inspired by him?

That was how Alex lived for nearly 7 years. She wasn't happy but she was content. There were occasions when she was happy, days when she laughed and smiled, but overall, _he_ was still missing. Alex made friends: another waitress at the café, named Harper. A regular customer, named Olivia. A girl that she'd met in Central Park whose name she couldn't quite remember. But all these people didn't fill a void that had been there seven years.

**A/N That's the end of chapter 3. I realized that I had completely left Harper out of the 1****st**** chapters so if you don't mind I'm going to recycle her into a new friend instead of an old friend. Any suggestions are welcome and reviews are always awesome. Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N My apologies for the update taking forever. AP classes kick my butt. Disclaimer: I own nothing

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Alex slid under the counter of the café to the other side. The side of freedom. Although, that was a little dramatic seeing as she'd barely been there for three hours. "Harper, I'm leaving! I'll see you tomorrow." Alex shouted over her shoulder. Causing the redhead to come running around the corner. "Oh no you don't!" "What?" Alex asked innocently. "You didn't wash anything Alex. You honestly can't leave it like this," Harper chastised. "But Harper, let the next shift get it. I wanna go." Alex was hurrying off to run a quick errand and then home. Although Alex's home was often entirely too large, quiet and empty, she still wanted to go there. It meant she could get some sleep. Which had been escaping her recently, due to her nightmares. Or nightmare, she should say.

It was a single recurring dream, it started off nice: Her and Mason were laying on a riverbank holding hands. He would stroke her hair and she was smiling up at him. Then, Mason would lead her across a bridge to the other side. Suddenly there would be mist swirling angrily around them in a flurry and his grip on her hand loosened. He was being pulled away from her and she couldn't see his face anymore. And then his grip was gone. The mist would suddenly clear and she was standing, no longer on a riverbank, but on a piece of rock in the middle of a canyon. Across to the other side of a canyon she could see a lush, green forest. And on the edge of it stood a shadowed figure that she couldn't recognize. She could hear Mason calling her name but the voice was distant, and it echoed off the walls like it was everywhere at once. She could feel her feet becoming less steady on the rock beneath her and she could feel herself losing balance. Alex looked at her feet to steady herself, but the height made her legs jelly and she began falling. She lifted her eyes to yell for help from the distant figure, but it was gone. All that was left was a wolf. Staring at her with knowing eyes. In the moment that her body left the column of rock her eyes flung open and she was awake. Each night the dream haunted her. She knew exactly what happened, but every damn night she was excited to spend those first few moments with Mason.

"Alex, clean up the mess or you can't go. Simple as that," Harper's forceful words brought Alex back to the present. "Alright Harper fine." Harper returned to the back office and left Alex to clean up the mess that she'd left on the counter. Once Alex had begrudgingly cleaned it, she left quickly. This time not telling Harper, because on closer inspection, they weren't very clean at all.

Alex hurried across the street, into a book store. Alex slipped in the door and crept to the back of the aisles. She would never admit that she frequented here. It was a secret hobby of Alex's that she developed on a stormy day. The power was out and Alex couldn't think of anything else to do. So she left the apartment and was walking around looking for something to do. Most stores were closed and she had absolutely no clue what provoked her to, but she entered the book store. It was warm inside, and smelled like coffee. Two hours and four cups of coffee later the storm had died down to drizzle and she was curled up in a chair with the book. And Justin was right. Books were like TV in your head. Alex began sneaking in after work and staying for hours. She began buying books too. It was shocking to her that she had missed out on so much as a lazy teenager. But she enjoyed those days nonetheless.

Alex was turning around a corner of a shelf when she saw something that shocked her : A man was holding a wand above the table, conjuring a mug of hot chocolate. A wizard? No way! Alex silently crept up behind him, "Cool trick Dude! Could you do it again?" The man jumped, knocking the mug to the floor. "What? Who are you? I don't know what you're talking about!" Alex pretended to look confused, "Well, you just made that mug of hot chocolate appear. I saw you. How did you do it?" The man began stuttering. Alex was thoroughly enjoying making him squirm. "It's, uh, just, um, a trick. Yeah a trick I learned. From my cousin. In Cuba." The man smiled, clearly satisfied with his horrible lie. "That was magic." Alex looked him in the eyes and he began to tremble. "I know a wizard when I see one, and you, are a wizard." The man looked terrified of Alex and her accusation, so she decided it was time to let him off the hook. "But it's okay because I am one too." The man let out a sigh of relief, "Oh my God. You really had me going there for a second. I'm Austin, the Hunter family wizard." He offered her his hand and she shook it. "I'm Alex Russo. My brother, Justin, is the family wizard." Austin Hunter smiled at Alex and used his wand to clean up the mess his spilt mug had made. The wand, did it's cleaning and then two large mugs replaced the one that had been in the same spot before. "For you Ms. Russo." Austin handed Alex the hot chocolate. "Thanks, Austin. You are so lucky, man I miss magic."

The two sat in the bookstore and chatted for another half an hour before Alex realized she needed to go. He offered to walk her home, because of the dangers of the streets, of course. He left her at the lobby to her apartment building. Giving her his number and telling her to call whenever she started to miss magic. He'd take her to the wizard world sometime.

Alex found herself smiling as she unlocked the door to her apartment. Even though she hadn't gotten any books, she'd made a friend who was a wizard. She could finally catch up on wizard comics and go see Professor Crumbs again. Of course, she could've gone at any point through the portal in her parent's house. Or the one in Justin's condo, and thank him for the money while she was there, but that meant going back to Waverly Place. She'd spent the last seven years avoiding that street. With its memories and it's… Anyways. Alex redirected that train of thought immediately. It seemed like Mason was never too far from her mind. She felt like the clingy girlfriend in a romance novel. It had been seven years and yet she still couldn't move on. Well she could, if she'd tried to, but Alex Russo and trying weren't two things that usually went together.

Alex crawled into bed that night and curled up pulling her body in around herself. And for the first time in weeks, she slept soundly through the night. No nightmares. No dreams. Just sweet, deep sleep. The next morning she woke up refreshed and a little worried. She hadn't had that dream again. Was she letting go of him? Alex knew that it was a good thing. But the thought of letting go scared her.

Two days later, she finally called Austin. He picked up on the first ring and was a little too enthusiastic about it for her tastes, but it was kind of sweet that he liked her so much. And she couldn't be picky, with the few friends she had, she could use one that made her feel special. "Alex?" "Yeah, Austin it's me." "Cool. What's up?" Alex smiled to herself, "Would you mind taking me to the wizard world today?" She was so excited for this trip she could hardly contain it. "Yeah, that sounds cool. I know this awesome place with these amazing mermaid singers. Maybe we could stop there too." "Of course Austin, sounds like fun." "Alright Alex, how about you come over in an hour and we'll get started." "Sure thing" Austin gave Alex his address and she thanked him before hanging up. The dark haired girl ran to the bathroom to shower and get ready. And caught a glimpse in the mirror of someone she didn't recognize. It was half a second before she realized it was herself. She wasn't used to being bright eyed and excited, and it showed. She hadn't even realized that this feeling was missing until now.

At the previously determined time, Alex arrived at Austin's house and he opened the door immediately. "Alex! Good to see you again." He pulled her into a hug and then brought her inside. "Welcome to my humble abode. The portal is right over here." He led her through a couple hallways and then into a closet. Although, with a wave of his wand it became a portal. He opened it and motioned to the misty doorway. "After you." Alex stepped in and was followed by Austin. They walked through the streets together and started Alex's list of everything she wanted to do. First, the comic book store, a wizard specialty food store, and then Professor Crumbs. The one Alex was most excited for.

Austin led her to a long building and into the lobby. "Hello," He greeted the receptionist, "I am Austin Hunter. I am here to talk to Professor Crumbs." The woman didn't even acknowledge him. Alex placed her hand on Austin's shoulder and pulled him back, "I'll take care of this." Alex walked forward and slammed both hands down on the desk, leaning forward until she was on eye level with the woman. "Hi. Yes, I am Alex Russo, and Crumbs is waiting for us. So if you could make with the phone call and tell him we're here that'd be nice. Or if you're still too busy I can call him from my phone and tell him that you've kept us waiting here." Alex smiled at the woman, and turned to walk towards his office door, with a dumbfounded Austin following in her wake. She opened the door to his office and walked straight inside. The professor looked up from his desk and squinted a little. "Alex? Alex Russo is that you?" "Sure is Professor!" She smiled giddily, it had been way too long. Alex began to approach the desk and the bearded man quickly closed a manila folder, and, with a quick flick of his wand, it was gone. "How did you get into the wizard world Alex?" Alex jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at Austin, who was standing behind her silently. "I made a friend." Professor smiled and stood up from his desk, shuffling towards Alex. He hugged her tightly and then held her at arms length away from her. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since… Well anyways, it's been too long. I saw Justin not too long ago, and Max was here two weeks ago. If I'd known you were coming, I would have gotten some more of your favorite hot chocolate. In fact..." Crumbs waved his wand and the warm drink appeared on the desk. Alex picked it up and took a seat in one of the chairs, putting her feet up. "Mmmm, you remembered, cinnamon," Austin coughed uncomfortably. "Oh, right, I'd almost forgotten about you, being so quiet back there. Professor Crumbs, this is my friend, Austin, He's the Hunter family wizard. Austin, this is Professor Crumbs, but I'm sure you've seen him before." Austin nodded and held out his hand, "Pleasure to see you again sir." They shook hands and then Austin excused himself to the lobby, telling Alex to take her time and that he'd wait for her. Alex sat and chatted with her old friend, they talked about her family, and the wizard bowling team he'd joined, avoiding the one topic they both wanted to talk about, a certain brown haired Brit who was missing in the conversation.

Half an hour later Alex realized that Austin had been waiting for her. She got up from her chair and hugged the bearded man. On her way out the door, she promised him that she'd be back next week. Alex left quickly and ran out to find Austin.

Professor Crumbs exhaled a sigh of relief when the door to his office had closed. He flicked his wand and his folder reappeared on the desk. He would have to warn his secretary to a little more careful. Alex could've easily seen this folder, and that would've caused all sorts of problems. He looked at the folder once more. Stamped across the front in dark red ink the boldfaced letters spelled out CLASSIFIED. The professor opened it and read to himself, "Werewolf to Human Transformation Experiment. Volunteer: Mason Greyback."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I apologize for any mistakes. If they really bother you, message me and I'll fix it. Maybe… :) **


End file.
